


Time On My Hands

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's Abs, Barry's Ass, Cisco's a Naughty Naughty Boy, Harry's Floofy Hair, M/M, Masturbation, not enough time, wankfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco finds he doesn't have enough hours in the day to really appreciate things.  Like Barry's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time On My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> A quick warm up for the 2016 Edition of The Merry Month of Masturbation. Otherwise known as MMOM. Today's practice prompt is "Time - Cisco"
> 
> Also, a handy fill in for Day 12 and the prompt "Ass" because I'm exhausted and can't think of anything wankable today.

For someone who worked around time traveling speedsters, he never seemed to have enough hours in the day. Never enough time to get down to business and really appreciate the gifts that the lightning had given _him_. Like Barry's abs and Barry's ass – especially in the suit.

Which was kind of unfair.

Before Barry, he'd never considered himself an ass man. He had been more of a strong forearms and broad shoulders kind of guy and he'd spent way too many nights with a bottle of Jergan's thinking about Dr. Wells' attributes. 

Of course, that stopped once Wells has murdered him. Remembering his death at the hands, okay – _hand_ – of a psychotic time-traveling speedster had a way of killing the mood. 

Thank god he didn't get all hot and bothered by this new Wells, with his bad taste in music and his ridiculous hair, and the swath of perfectly toned belly that appeared whenever he stretched himself.

_Stop it. Just… stop it._

No, Harry Wells did nothing for him.

_Liar._

He let out an annoyed sigh, ignored the strange looks from Barry (with his perfect abs and his tiny ass hidden by too many layers of clothing and his endlessly long legs encased in tight, tight jeans) and from Harry (with his stupidly floofy hair and strong arms and neck and shoulders and that bit of skin showing where his sweater had ridden up over his perfect ass).

"Excuse me." He got up and pulled down his tee shirt, which was a little too short to cover what needed to be covered. "I need to um – go – take some time…" 

Barry was definitely smirking at him and Harry looked like he knew just what was going through his head.

Oh, there definitely weren't enough hours in the day for this.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), or on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
